Reflexiones de un Inu
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: TERMINADA. Lo que un hijo piensa de su padre ¿Alguna vez lo han meditado? Recuerdos MUUY extraños pueden surgir, el Tai Youkai de occidente y su peculiar padre.
1. Chapter 1

REFLEXIONES DE UN INU

"Lo que un hijo piensa de su padre, Sesshoumaru medita al respecto."

CAPITULO I

Llega la noche al Sengoku Jidai, estando Naraku e Inuyasha en una tregua, la paz inunda aquellos grandes bosques mitológicos, atrapando en su serena aura cada árbol, cada roca y criatura existentes.

Aquella dulce tranquilidad llena los corazones de las personas, incitándolas a dejarse llevar en brazos de Morfeo y descansar...y...¬¬ okay, ya estuvo bien...demasiada paz en esta historia.

Pero el sueño no logra hacer presa de todo lo viviente; ya que en la lejanía, recargado indolente en un viejo árbol y a la luz de la luna, un hermoso Youkai mira de forma fija una hoja en blanco...tan en blanco como su mente en aquellos instantes; hasta que por fin, una idea aletea en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos y se deja ver, el pálido demonio sacó el pincel de la tinta y tras un suspiro comenzó a escribir.

"Otoosama fue un excelente guerrero, poderoso y temido por todos sus enemigos (Que no eran pocos, padre siempre se distinguió como alguien bélico), el sabía a la perfección como mantener protegidos y en orden sus numerosos territorios, los cuales aumentaban día con día. Sin duda alguna, era la máxima autoridad en el campo de batalla, pero siendo más francos...como padre de familia era un reverendo y total fracaso.

Recuerdo de forma muy particular la extraña manera que tenia de darme los buenos días cada mañana...dios mío, quien quiera que le haya dado esa idea, era alguien muy...err... practico, tal vez demasiado.

No niego que fuera algo difícil el hacer que yo abriera los ojos (Cuando son las seis de la madrugada cualquiera tiene sueño) ¡Pero nada justifica lo que hacia!

 FLASH-BACK 

Es de noche en la fortaleza de los perros blancos, en las habitaciones principales una puerta se abre lentamente y el gran Tai Youkai se introduce sigiloso...de la misma forma camina hasta la cama donde su primogénito descansa apacible e imperturbablemente.

- ññ Sesshoumaru-kun...despierta- dice mientras le zarandea el hombro.

- -,- Zzzz

- ñô ¿Sessh...?

- n.n Zzzz- gira y sigue durmiendo- Zzzz

- ôô No negaran que se parece a mi...n-n si señor, igualito a su padre- lo mira sonriente.

- n.n Zzzz

- ¬¬ bueno, ya estuvo... ¡DESPIERTA SESSHOUMARU-KUUUUUUN!

- ´n.n ZZZZZ- sigue dormido - ¡Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado!

- O.O ¡Wow! ¬¬ Mmm...Veamos... ¿Y si lo llevo al comedor? Después de todo ¡A mí siempre me despierta el gratificante olor a comida!

Dicho y hecho, el guerrero se acerca y carga con su hijo, quien sigue cómodamente instalado en el quinto sueño y no parece muy dispuesto a bajarse de ahí.

- D No hay nada como un buen desayuno para despertar como dios manda...

Inutaisho se detuvo momentáneamente para abrir la puerta del cuarto, pero se encuentra con el problema de que una esquina de la cobija se enredó en su brazo y no puede moverlo, así que mientras batallaba para liberar su aprisionada extremidad, su desatento pie cae sobre la pelota favorita de Sesshou-kun...

Lentamente, vemos como el poderoso y no tan listo Inu se va de espaldas hacia una ventana que por la época del año, permanecía abierta; su rápidos reflejos le llevaron a sujetar hábilmente el marco, evitando así una desastrosa caída...bueno...en realidad el único que se salvo fue él...

- ôo ¿Hijo?

Aproximadamente cinco segundos, dos décimas después- ¡AAAAARGHHHHH¡¡ESTA HELADAAAAAAAAAA!

- ñ.ñU por lo menos despertó.

 FIN FLASH-BACK 

Creo que fue a partir de ese funesto incidente que mi padre adopto la manía de aventarme por la ventana diariamente (O por lo menos cuando debía despertarme él)...y ahora que me detengo a pensar ¿Por qué había un lago helado debajo de mi ventana!

Realmente, jamás entendí su manera de ser."

En ese filosófico momento, un oni salió despistadamente de entre los arbustos cercanos y fue eliminado, fenecido, fulminado, destruido, acabado (Y demás sinónimos...) por un golpe inconsciente del Inu Youkai...

**Continuara...**

**Notas de autora.**

Bien, este es uno de los tantos momentos en que demuestro mi falta de cordura...si gusto, envíen un review; si no fue así, jodanse...n.n era broma, si no les pareció también envíen un review...acepto de todo menos: demandas, propuestas de matrimonio, amenazas de muerte y/o groserías (Estas ultimas, juro que si recibo alguna... ¡Se las contesto!).

Así que ya saben, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones o hermosos bishonens son totalmente aceptados por esta autora.

**Y para que a nadie le quede duda de que tan licita es esta historia:**

&& Solo Naraku me pertenece...en mis más oscuras y pervertidas fantasías; porque en la vida real, los derechos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi...quien espero, algún lejano y afortunado día, me los herede. &&


	2. Chapter 2

REFLEXIONES DE UN INU

"Lo que un hijo piensa de su padre, Sesshoumaru medita al respecto."

CAPITULO II

La blanca luna y las fulgurantes estrellas se reflejan en los ojos del Youkai, en aquellas piscinas doradas que permanecían fijas en la bóveda celeste, dando a su dueño tiempo para beber agua y permitir que la primera parte del escrito se secara.

Al acabar de descansar, el guerrero comenzó a buscar una nueva idea para continuar con su labor, sin embargo (Y pese a todos sus intentos) no se le ocurría nada bueno que poner. Estaba por aventar el pincel lo más lejos posible cuando vio a su pequeña protegida, la dulce niña estaba asando unos pescados...y cuando percibió el delicioso aroma, su mente pareció despertar y trajo a la luz un nuevo argumento.

"Desde la muerte de Okaasama, comencé a descubrir los grandes defectos de mi respetable progenitor, así como su poca o nula experiencia en cuanto a temas que lo convirtieran en jefe del hogar.

A él, recuerdo a la perfección eso, le emocionaba en sumo grado la idea de valerse por su propia mano, y ya no solo en el campo de batalla, sino que igualmente en la casa...de forma bastante lamentable, tuve que reconocer la gran diferencia que existe entre derrotar a un poderoso señor feudal y tratar de hacer la comida sin acabar incendiando la casa...

Del mismo modo, era realmente terrible la forma en como se vinculaban las guerras con los grandes desastres culinarios de mi padre, que normalmente hacían que yo lamentase haber nacido en el seno de esa familia.

Agh...aun recuerdo con horror aquellos días en que, festejando algún acontecimiento, nos veíamos comiendo los dos solos...

 FLASH-BACK 

Fue una victoria aplastante para los perros caoba, puesto que perdieron más de la mitad de su territorio total ante la devastadora fuerza de ataque del ejército blanco que llego desde las tierras de oeste.

En la fortaleza del líder, una celebración privada se lleva a cabo...aunque bien podría decirse que era una batalla, en la que participaban: el ego del príncipe Youkai y...su padre, el honorable Dai Youkai blanco.

Las viandas eran pocas, pero bastante apetecibles, y constaban de excelentes cortes de carne, ensalada de fruta fresca, guisos que abrían el apetito con sus aromas y un imponente pastel que remataba todo.

Pero el sabio primogénito no se confía de aquel aspecto cándido y antojable, las pasadas experiencias le decían que no probara nada...por lo menos hasta que estuviera 100 seguro de su calidad de ingestión.

- ¬¬...

- ñ.ñU ¿No vas a comer Sesshoumaru-kun?

- Otoosama... ¿Ha cocinado usted?

- o.o digamos que le ayude un poco al chef- dice mientras encoge los hombros.

- ...Mmm...- entorna peligrosamente la mirada- ¿Seguro que no hizo nada mas?

- n.n Sipi

Suspirando derrotado, el pálido heredero comenzó a degustar los manjares a la par de su alegre padre...todo transcurrió de maravilla durante un tiempo, cierto era que la carne estaba algo quemada y talvez al guiso le sobrara sal, pero hasta ese momento, nada había atentado contra su salud.

Hasta que llego el momento de comer el pastel, demás esta decir que los ojos de Inutaisho brillaban con mas fuerza en ese momento...era como si tramara algo.

- ...- mastica desconfiado- ...no es...normal.

- o.O ¿Eh?

- ¬¬ sabe muy bien, demasiado diría yo ¿Quién lo hizo?

- n.n sorpresa, sorpresa; ¡¡Ese lo hice YO solito!

- O.O ¡¿QUÉ!

- ññ no te hagas el inocente Sesshou, acabas de decir que sabe muy rico.

- . Padre...dígame ¿Qué le puso para que supiera así?

- Eto...n.n no lo sé, parecía azúcar pero...olía un poco diferente.

- x.X Marihuana...

Y hay va, el hijo predilecto se desmaya en menos de tres segundos con sus respectivas décimas. Cuatro horas con veinte minutos exactos después de esto...el señor de occidente cae en cuenta de algo.

- n.n...n.o...o.o ¿Sesshoumaru?

- x.X

- No me digas ¬¬ ¡¡Te gusto tanto que te desmayaste!

 FIN FLASH-BACK 

Después de eso, nunca volví a cometer la soberana estupidez de comer algo que él me ofreciera de la nada...y lo más importante de ello, es que aprendí a valorar correctamente a una cocinera con experiencia."

La voz de la pequeña Rin lo saco de su ensimismamiento, llamándolo para que fuera a cenar a su lado...una sonrisa fútil asomó en los labios del Youkai y este se encamino al lado de su ahijada, dejando la tinta y el papel para mas tarde.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de autora.**

¡Aquí esta la segunda parte! Como siempre, sus opiniones son tomadas en cuenta por esta autora, para cualquier comentario, duda, queja, jitomatazo o felicitación...déjenme decirles que existe un botoncito lila en la parte baja junto a la opción que dice "Submit review" así que no hay excusa; solo pido dos minutos de su tiempo y aquella preciada opinión sobre mi trabajo.

**Y para que a nadie le quede duda de que tan licita es esta historia:**

&& Solo Naraku me pertenece...en mis más oscuras y pervertidas fantasías; porque en la vida real, los derechos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi...quien espero, algún lejano y afortunado día, me los herede. &&

**#Nota extra#**

Agradezco con lagrimas de felicidad los comentarios de: Jimena-chan (Por cierto, sé que los capítulos están cortos, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo en alargarlos aunque sea un mínimo)


	3. Chapter 3

REFLEXIONES DE UN INU

"Lo que un hijo piensa de su padre, Sesshoumaru medita al respecto."

CAPITULO III

Ha pasado el plenilunio, por fin, la oscuridad se disipa ligeramente…el pálido demonio se estira incomodo, al hacerlo, su mirada cae sobre una pequeña figura dormida; al ver como la dulce niña a quien había acogido respiraba lenta y acompasadamente, una sonrisa brilla en lo profundo de sus ojos dorados.

Alrededor de sus piernas, hay cientos y cientos de papeles estrujados con manchas de tinta, prueba de que no había hecho nada de provecho en buen rato. El ceño del príncipe occidental se frunce con desaire.

¡Maldita inspiración! Piensa mientras siente como su sagaz mente se encuentra vacía…sin ideas…en blanco…nula de pensamientos…

- ¬¬…

…ok, se supone que se entendió. Es entonces que se fija en la graciosa coleta que desde siempre adorna la oscura cabecita de su protegida, y como un golpe inesperado, regresan a su memoria imágenes confusas, llenas de recuerdos, de tiempos pasados…

"Padre solía decir 'El valor de un guerrero se mide por tres cosas: el filo de su espada, la cantidad de amantes ;) y el largo de su cabello'.

Naturalmente, uno podía entender a que se refería con la parte que hablaba de su espada, sin embargo…con respecto a la siguiente frase, solo dejaba en claro los grandes errores de los que mi progenitor era culpable, por ejemplo, al respecto de las amantes, estas nunca le acarrearon nada bueno (El mestizo inútil es una clara prueba de esto).

Cuando se piensa detenidamente, uno se llega a dar cuenta de que la mayoría de las cosas que hace un padre son para ver reflejadas en sus hijos, aquellas ilusiones que en su juventud no pudieron gozar…o también, para desahogar todo lo que sufrieron cuando niños…ah, Kami-sama¿Cómo pueden ser tan rencorosos?

Un gran ejemplo de ello, es la tercera parte de su inmortal frase, aquellas fatídicas palabras que solo lograban hacerme sufrir largas y terribles horas en compañía de Otoosama…en aquellos tiempos, cuando aun no dominaba mi propio cabello.

 FLASH-BACK 

Semejante a una diminuta oveja tras la lluvia, un pequeño e inocente Sesshoumaru sale del baño, envuelto en vapor de agua y delicadas toallas blancas, importadas desde tierras lejanas, camina despacio, en silencio…tan nervioso como un conejo en temporada de caza.

Frente a sus grandes ojos ambarinos, se alza un largo haz de luz dorada, producido por el fuego que alegre bailaba en la habitación próxima al temeroso cachorro de Inu Youkai. Sudor frío cae por su cuello, mientras que intenta pasar totalmente desapercibido para el ocupante de esa habitación.

- Uú… Despacio…despacio… -Comienza a salir de la luz- … Ya…casi…

- O.ô ¿Sesshou-kun¿Estas ahí?

El pulso del cachorro se acelero en cuanto escucha a la varonil voz de su padre formulando esa infernal pregunta…lo sabía…sin duda alguna había notado su presencia en el corredor… …sus oídos, mas agudos que antes después de la rutinaria limpieza, captaron el sonido el suave sonido de una silla grande arrastrarse por el suelo alfombrado, y a la vez como, de forma lenta y terrorífica, los largos pasos de su padre que comenzaban a acercarse.

Pasando saliva, el chiquillo se decidió por el 'Plab B'¡¡Al traste con las precauciones! El inocente perrito grito horrorizado y salio huyendo del sitio con toda la velocidad que sus cortas piernas y las múltiples toallas le permitían.

- O.O ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ò.ó ¡Sesshoumaru¡Ni creas que podrás escapar!

- O.O ¡Auxiliooooooooo! G.G ¡Quiero a mi Okaasama!

La persecución inicial duro aproximadamente tres minutos exactos, antes de que el crío tuviera una excelente idea y dejara caer una de sus protectoras toallitas al suelo, ocasionando que su progenitor tropezara de forma ridícula y aparatosa…escaleras abajo.

Cinco segundos después, el enfurecido Dai Youkai se levanto (Con un gracioso chipote en la cabeza) y siguió con su extraordinaria carrera en pos del cachorro cobarde.

Siete horas después…

- ¡Itai!

- oo…No te quejes, si hubieras dejado que te cepillara cuando tu cabello AUN estaba húmedo, te dolería mucho menos.

- ToT buaaaaa.

- oo…Uhm… o-o ¡Oh! Un nudo…- Jala- …no quiere soltar…- Jala de nuevo- …no puedo con el…- Jala, jala y si, vuelve a jalar- ( /)# ¡MALDITO NUDO¡¿CÚANDO **censurado** PIENSAS SOLTARTE!- Tira con todas sus fuerzas- ¡SUELTAAAAAA!

 FIN FLASH-BACK 

…según quienes me conocieron cuando fui pequeño, fue precisamente aquel día cuando quedo en claro la fuerza y salud de mis pulmones…y ahora que me detengo a reflexionar, creo que entiendo porque comencé a cepillarme por mi propia cuenta desde ese momento."

Pero cuando el inspirado pincel ya iba a descender de nueva cuenta sobre el papel, un gracioso ruidito de niña dormida y el leve tirón a su manga, hicieron que su atención volviera a concentrarse en su entorno.

- Sesshoumaru-sama…se enredo…

Una risa nació galante en los atentos ojos del guerrero, mientras delicada y cuidadosamente, desatoraba en nudo en el cabello negro de su pequeña Rin.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de autora.**

Seh, cada día se pone más estúpida esta historia ¿Dónde habrá quedado mi cerebro? Otro misterio para la ciencia, se los aseguro. La verdad, creo que solo subiré un capitulo más y estará todo terminado; si tienen alguna sugerencia, todas son tomadas en cuenta por esta autora…y se los agradezco de corazón si me dejan un review.

**Otra cosa**: Los recuerdos no tienen relación entre si, la edad de Sesshoumaru puede variar entre cada uno.

**Próximo cap**: En la adolescencia comienzas a ser atraído por muchas cosas; alcohol, peleas ¿Mujeres? La experiencia de Inutaisho de nuevo al descubierto.

**Y para que a nadie le quede duda de que tan licita es esta historia:**

&& Solo Naraku me pertenece...en mis más oscuras y pervertidas fantasías; porque en la vida real, los derechos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi...quien espero, algún lejano y afortunado día, me los herede. &&


	4. Chapter 4

REFLEXIONES DE UN INU

"Lo que un hijo piensa de su padre, Sesshoumaru medita al respecto."

CAPITULO IV

El claro amanecer se refleja en los dorados ojos del Tai Youkai de Occidente, quien se mantiene sumido en religioso silencio mientras observa desaparecer en la luz a las estrellas y a la blanca Luna.

Con sus escritos en mano, el sanguinario guerrero camina con ligereza hasta el sitio donde su protegida aun se encuentra atrapada en las redes de Morfeo; con el cuidado de una madre (¿?) la levanta en brazos y avanza seguido del leal Jaken y un bostezante soñoliento Ha-Un.

Al pasar cerca de un claro, se oye en el aire un claro y estridente:

- ¡¡**OSUWARI**!!

Sonríe de forma imperceptible al escuchar el estruendo causado por los pleitos conyugales de su "Querido Hermanito" y la joven sacerdotisa; no muy lejos de ahí una sonora bofetada digna de alabanza se impacta (Como siempre ú.ù) contra la mejilla del monje pervertido.

Un suspiro escapa de sus fríos labios por única vez.

Al llegar a su fortaleza, se encierra inmediatamente en una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar y mira con profundidad las reflexiones que había escrito apenas esa noche, al amparo de la luz nocturna...pero algo en su interior le decía que faltaba una cosa.

Mas sin embargo, el singular y desapercibido encuentro con su temperamental Otouto lo hace recordar una escena más de su vida por lo que (Más por costumbre que por necesidad) extiende un último pergamino donde escribe:

"Al llegar a la edad de las hormonas alborotadas, como padre solía llamar a la etapa de la adolescencia, empecé a descubrir aquellos dulces y atractivos vicios que Okaasan intento ocultarme durante lo que le quedo de vida antes de enfermar y dejarnos.

El lo personal, el sake jamás tuvo un sabor agradable para mi garganta y nunca encontré el gusto por fumar que mi indecoroso progenitor tenia desde hacia largos años, así que en honor a la verdad, solo las mujeres despertaron en mi el instinto innato de todos los varones.

Aun así, no estuvo en la vereda de mi destino el llegar a tener una novia, y no digamos una pareja estable; esto fue causado por un problema de dos patas llamado: Inutaisho.

 FLASH-BACK 

Vemos a un joven y atractivo Sesshoumaru entrar sigiloso a la gran fortaleza de su familia, tras él, una bella Youkai de delineados rasgos geishas.

Los agudos sentidos del demonio perro se mantienen alertas a cualquier señal de peligro que pudiera rondar en los alrededores de ellos...y cuando digo "cualquier peligro" significa CUALQUIERA del verbo "me vale un pepino lo que sea".

- Sesshou-kun ¿Qué pasa?

- ...shht, no debe escucharnos.

- ¡¿Quién?!

- Baja la voz...

- ¡¿Por qué¡No eres **nadie **para callarme!

- Noriko ¬¬ urusai.

La ira de la joven iba aumentando con terrible rapidez, acercándose cada ve mas a los niveles de peligro inminente…y las 'delicadas' suplicas del albino cachorro no ayudaban absolutamente en NADA. Por fin, la bomba estallo y la muchacha se soltó haciendo un drama de miedo, gritando algo sobre sus derechos femeninos y el machismo y…otras cosas que iban por el mismo camino.

- óò Nononononononono…baja la voz…onegai…

- ¡No quiero¡No quiero¡¡Dime de **QUIEN** nos ocultamos!! T´T#

- De mi p…

.- ¿Sesshoumaru¿Tenemos visitas?

- O.O

- u.u Mi padre.

.- ¡¡Hola pequeña!!

- O.O

5…4…3…2…1…

- ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

El Dai Youkai había salido del pasillo vecino a ellos, el cual estaba más negro que la boca de un lobo, aparte de que era el conducto hacia los calabozos; donde recién acababa de interrogar a uno de sus prisioneros con la "delicadeza" que lo caracterizaba. Esto dio por resultado final, la visión del Perro Demonio todo cubierto de sangre, rodeado de las más profundas tinieblas y con gritos agónicos de fondo.

- o.o ¿Dije algo malo?

- (En un rincón alejado) Padre, pido permiso para suicidarme…ùúU.

 FIN FLASH-BACK 

Pero en fin, hiciese lo que hiciese, siempre pasaba algo por el estilo cuando llevaba a alguien a casa, aunque hay veces en que pienso que el muy maldito lo hacia a propósito ¿Por qué? Creo que es una de las tantas cosas sobre él que nunca descubriré."

Y dejo el fino pincel en la mesa, dejándolo descansar un rato después de que tan fielmente le había servido para escribir e inmortalizar sus recuerdos. Viendo terminada su obra, se estiro larga y perezosamente, bostezando con satisfacción.

Mas al abrir sus brillantes ojos ámbar, encontró frente a su nariz una mirada de chocolate tan brillante como dos cristales…Rin era la única alegría en su errante vida y viéndolo con un poco mas de atención…

Ahora que su padre ya no se encontraba ahí…tal vez…después de todo, en algunos años la niña se volvería una señorita completamente…entonces…

- Tal vez…

**FIN**

**Notas de autora.**

AHH! Que satisfacción!! Si, la historia por fin termino (Ya no se me ocurrió nada u.u) agradezco a Jimena-chan, Edrianel-sama y Estrella Syriana, quienes me dejaron el tan preciado review.

Aun así, si hay alguien leyendo esta historia, agradecería mucho que dejara su comentario (Fue mi primera historia ¿Qué quieren?) y si alguien tiene alguna idea que se ajuste al texto, pues dígamela!! No pierde nada n.n y si junto suficientes ideas, tal vez pueda hacer una segunda parte.

**Y para que a nadie le quede duda de que tan licita es esta historia:**

&& Solo Naraku me pertenece...en mis más oscuras y pervertidas fantasías; porque en la vida real, los derechos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi...quien espero, algún lejano y afortunado día, me los herede. &&


End file.
